This developmental B-start study will address the need to develop interventions among children of substance abusers that effectively address the familial and environmental risks of this population. The social contexts of maternal drug use and its associations with potentially neglectful and aggressive parenting may lead to poor child outcomes through negative influence on family dynamics. Research shows that family factors influence the behaviors of children and that family interventions may be an effective way to address some of the risks for this population. The development of effective interventions requires not only focusing on the known risks impacting a population, but examining those risks that are often overlooked yet have strong evidence of impacting the outcomes in question. For this population, Executive Cognitive Functioning (ECF) is one such risk: it has been documented to impact the behaviors of substance abusers but has not been explored in the children of substance abusers. ECF plays a major role in regulating everyday behaviors. Deficits in ECF are associated with impulsivity, poor decision making, and an indifference to social cues. These deficits have also been associated with problem behaviors such as anxiety and violence. If an intervention is to be successful, the participant must integrate new skills into his or her repertoire and implement behavioral strategies that reduce risks. Deficits in ECF may prevent a child from benefiting from an intervention designed to reduce problem behaviors. It is important to address these deficits and create interventions that will meet the needs of children of substance abusers. The proposed 12-month B-start study will focus on African American mothers who use crack and their children (aged 10-14 years). This study will add a neuropsychological assessment of selected ECF components to a culturally adapted family skills intervention study that is currently in progress. The following aims will guide this study: Aim 1 - Describe ECF and its correlates in a population of African American mothers who use crack and their children. Aim 2 - Identify the potential moderating role of ECF on child outcomes of a family skills intervention. The outcomes of focus are internalizing behaviors (anxiety and depression), externalizing behaviors (aggression, impulsivity. and delinquent behaviors), coping capacity, and attention problems. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]